


Truth or Truth

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confessions of like, Confessions of love, Fluff, M/M, Witches, truth curse, witches being witchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets hit by a truth spell and is forced to juggle half truths in an attempt to keep his feelings a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Truth

The witch was dying when it happened. The wolves had turned to the rest of the coven, but Stiles met her eyes.

"You're darkest secrets will be revealed." She laughed and sparks shot from her fingertips.

"Derek! Derek I've been magicked." He tried to stay calm, but he didn't know what the spell did.

"Stiles you okay?" Scott called ducking a fire ball.

"Ye-mostly!" He couldn't seem to get the word out. _Yeah_.

"Stiles I'm taking you to Deaton." Derek growled.

"Great, growling again. Let's go." Stiles spun on his heel and stalked off, in the wrong direction and Derek grabbed the sleeve of his hoodie to drag him down the path.

"I h- love you." Stiles realizes a second too late what he was saying. "Holding my hand as we walk through the woods how romantic." He fluttered his eyes obnoxiously. Derek snorted, but Stiles ignored it looking at the evidence. _Every time he tried to say something that wasn't true his voice froze and the truth came out. Sure he could still infuse it with sarcasm. Wait shit Deaton was gonna tell Derek and Derek would know he actually loved him._

"Stiles you okay?" He snapped back into focus and nodded. "

Scared. Those witches might hurt my puppies." Lying through the curse was similar to lying to wolves. State two truths and let people assume they're connected.

"Your puppies?" Derek asked. Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Duh." Stiles stuck his tongue out at the back of Derek's head before tripping over a root and flailing forward. Derek caught him by his shoulder.

"Dude, you saved me, thanks." Stiles breathed.

"Don't call me dude." Derek growled. He opened his mouth planning to tease Derek.

 _Yeah, whatever dude._ "Y-I'm sorry." Stiles said. Derek gaped at him and Stiles flushed pink.

"Cmon I can't even tease him. I hate curses." Stiles growled.

"Have you figured out what it does?" Derek asks.

"Dude, I'm a genius of course I did." Stiles says. Derek rolled his eyes and then gave him a glare he interpreted as continue. "I can't lie."

"Like how?" Derek asks. "Like werewolves" _aren't_  "are- real." Stiles muttered. "I" _hate "_ h-love Scott. Issac is" _my bestfriend_   "not my best friend." Derek frowned at him. _Erica_ "Er-Issac is my favorite of the puppies."

"Did the witch say anything?" Derek asks.

"My darkest secrets will be revealed. Ooh ominous." Stiles rolls his eye. "My darkest secret is probably you." Stiles cusses silently and tries to save himself. "I mean, you are a werewolf." Derek nods in agreement.

...

Deaton is completely unhelpful.

"You have to tell the truth you've been hiding." He'd said. "I already told both of the truths I'd hidden." Stiles grumbles as the leave.

"Both?" Derek asks.

"Yeah."

"Werewolves and what?" Derek asks. Stiles whimpers.

"I" _hate_ "h-love you! God damn it." Stiles turns away from him.

"You love me?" Derek asks.

"No." Its petulant and a lie. Shit.

"Mmhm. Well than I guess you don't want a kiss." Derek teases.

"Yeah like you'd ever kiss me." Stiles crosses his arms not meeting Derek's eyes. Then soft lips press against his and Deaton leaves the door slamming behind him.

"You actually?"

"I like you too Stiles." Derek mumbles.


End file.
